


Il Leone e il Verme

by fewlmewn



Series: Original Stories [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Execution, Imperial Officers, Magic, Treason, Worldbuilding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewlmewn/pseuds/fewlmewn
Summary: Colpevole di Alto Tradimento verso l'Oracolo di Emera, Ravid fugge nell'Impero, dove spera di entrare nelle grazie dell'Imperatore. Ma Talagar, che non ha mai visto di buon grado Ravid, non aspetta altro che l'uomo commetta un passo falso per poter finalmente mettere fine alla sua esistenza.
Series: Original Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043202
Kudos: 1





	Il Leone e il Verme

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia (molto) breve che pubblico in Italiano. Siate clementi e perdonatemi eventuali errori di battitura.

Il ruggito di Talagar risuonò per tutta la Valle, destando miriadi di anime inquiete. La luna gettava un manto iridescente sull’erba coperta di brina e rugiada notturna, illuminando ogni filo d’erba ed esile arbusto di bianco latteo.

Le moltitudini di stelle andavano e venivano dietro le nubi d’organza portate dal vento, e scintillavano come occhi che lenti si schiudevano, annoiati dalle vicissitudini degli uomini.

La lancia serpeggiò nell’erba alta per qualche metro, prima di entrare in contatto con la schiena di Ravid, che cercava maldestramente di fuggire, commettendo il grave errore di dare le spalle all’imponente guerriero Imperiale.

Bardato di oro e nero, il volto irsuto striato di sangue raffermo, Talagar ansimò, i possenti polmoni pieni di furia cieca. Un altro ruggito avvolse la Valle, e quei pochi animali notturni che non erano ancora scappati, si innalzarono all’improvviso. Una nuvola di pipistrelli si destò dalla quercia più vicina e lasciò i due al proprio destino.

“Come hai osato… avevamo un accordo.” tuonò Talagar, affannato ma risoluto, mentre procedeva con pesanti passi verso Ravid che, ferito mortalmente e steso a terra con il volto piantato nel fango, cercava inutilmente di strisciare qualche metro più lontano dal furente guerriero.

Le vesti di Ravid simboleggiavano il suo ruolo presso la corte dell’Imperatore e, in mancanza di una vera armatura, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una tale disfatta. L’arroganza era stata causa della sua fine, e Ravid non riuscì a trovare la forza per immaginare, in quelli che sarebbero stati gli ultimi minuti della sua vita, come sarebbe potuta andare altrimenti. C’era da aspettarselo.

Talagar torreggiava sull’esile corpo di Ravid, e con un grugnito si abbassò per afferrargli il braccio destro, tendendolo verso di sé e torcendolo per osservarne la mano. Ravid, con quel poco di respiro che aveva in corpo, tentò di protestare, ma tutto ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra insanguinate fu un gemito di dolore.

“Verme immondo… hai osato portare la tua maledetta magia di fronte all’Imperatore. Il tuo giuramento era ben chiaro. Quali sono le tue ultime parole?”

Ravid deglutì, chiuse lentamente le palpebre e rivolse lo sguardo alla luna pallida che svettava sopra di lui, unica testimone della sua esecuzione per mano di Talagar, Leone Imperiale, imbattuto cavaliere di corte, e fratello dell’Imperatore.

Non rimaneva molto tempo, e Ravid poteva scegliere se beffarsi di Talagar o se sopravvivere. La lancia conficcata nel suo petto decise per lui, e con un’ultima risata derisoria, Ravid mormorò qualche parola sottovoce.

Talagar non fece in tempo a riconoscere che si trattava dell’ennesimo dannato incantesimo.

Con uno zampillo di luce biancastra, che quasi pareva vetro colato, l’arco di energia balzò dalla mano di Ravid dentro l’armatura di Talagar. La corazza cedette su sè stessa, cigolando rumorosamente. Ben presto il rumore del metallo fu sopraffatto dal suono di costole frantumate e vertebre schiacciate come noci sotto il peso di un masso.

La barba grigiastra di Talagar divenne una cascata di sangue inarrestabile. La luna dietro di lui rendeva impossibile distinguere l’espressione sul suo volto, ma Ravid, pur delirante per la ferita subita pochi minuti prima, conosceva bene gli effetti del proprio incantesimo.

L’aveva già utilizzato mille volte nei tunnel sotterranei tra Emera e l’Impero, mentre cercava di fuggire dalle guardie dell’Oracolo. Soltanto un pazzo sarebbe andato verso l’Impero nel tentativo di fuggire dalle Tre Nazioni, e pazzo è proprio ciò che Ravid era. Armato della sua sola magia in un Impero che odiava lui e tutto ciò di cui era capace, aveva certamente peccato di superbia quando aveva deciso di conquistare la fiducia dell’Imperatore. Non era riuscito a tenere segrete le proprie abilità tanto a lungo quanto aveva sperato, ma sottomettere finalmente il Leone Imperiale alla propria forza arcana era valso tutte le umiliazioni subite a corte.

Gli occhi di Talagar si ribaltarono verso la luna, come in preghiera, prima di esplodergli dalla testa, e in un secondo il massiccio corpo del guerriero cadde come un sacco di rape in mezzo al fango, nel degrado più totale.

Dopotutto, nessuno sapeva che Talagar aveva portato Ravid nella Valle per ucciderlo; ora nessuno avrebbe saputo che fine aveva fatto il braccio destro dell’Imperatore, per lo meno, non finché un povero contadino non si fosse imbattuto nel cadavere, deturpato da lupi e avvoltoi.

La corazza d’oro rifilata di metallo nero era ormai buona solo per essere fusa, e lo stemma Imperiale era accartocciato su di sé, un’ultima beffa.

Tutto taceva intorno ai due corpi.

Una nuvola passò di fronte alla luna, oscurandola per un istante. Quando la sfera argentea fece nuovamente capolino nel cielo color pece, Ravid aveva esalato l’ultimo respiro, e giaceva esanime fianco a fianco con Talagar, il Leone Imperiale.


End file.
